Untitled Romance
by Minatoxkushinaxnaruto
Summary: On a certain night,Naruto had finished a mission and went to eat ramen with chouji,After eating ramen,he went thru the dark alleys as a shortcut home,but halfway, Sasuke kidnapped him.What would happen to our poor naruto . Contains Bondage, lemon and a bit of sweet love . Explicit content.Rated M for Mature stuff,Quick note:i also suck at writing proper sentences/paragraphs :/
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Romance

"Cya Chouji!" Naruto said as he exited the shop, he and Chouji were eating ramen in his favorite shop:ichiraku ramen after a tiring and exhilarating mission.

He walked through the Dark Alleys that Provided a shortcut to his home,He was just wearied after that lengthy mission he just completed.

While he was walking back home,He hadn't noticed the figure that was following him,the figure was Slender and tall,and he was stalking Naruto.

After a short span of time,Naruto was Nearly out of the Network of Alleys When he felt Something Hit his head,it wasn't the soft thud where nearly no pain was felt,

it was a Hard and solid Knock in the felt that pain and tried to look around, only to see a silhouette Before fainting.

Naruto Groaned as he regained his consciousness, someone had hit his head when he was in the then tried moving his hands and legs, but he couldn't.

He was Tied up, and he was Gagged and felt someone else's presence,he decided to Trash around so that his "kidnapper" would notice a short period of heard a familiar

tch sound and felt the presence close up to presence(presumably his Kidnapper)decided to ungag him and boy was Naruto glad he did,

the gag in his mouth was annoying as he couldn't speak, so as soon as the gag came off he took advantage of it(just in case the presence decide to gag him again)and

asked:"who are u and where am i?"The reply he got

The reply he got was : "Guess, Dobe."

The Word Dobe was all he needed to guess."What the Fuck Sasuke, Why are you here?"

"God , are you that stupid..."

Naruto flushed with anger and commanded.:"Let me go you fucking Teme!" Ok, the Uchiha was fine being called Teme,but the one thing he couldn't stand was that

Naruto had Used a commanding tone against him, Sasuke then replied in a cold and threatening way: "Shut up before i gag you again." Naruto heard

that and kept shut before sasuke continued talking:"You're in The Uchiha estate ,and can you guess why i brought you here?"

Naruto could think of any reasons that the Uchiha would Bring him here,so he replied:"Just tell me why you brang me here."

Sasuke then replied with a evil voice:"you're about to find out pretty soon." before naruto was pricked by what he guessed was a needle and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

 **Quick note:i haven't wrote a story in 4 years so i won't be concentrating on this 4 chapter story much,fact,ill prob only post a chapter once a month,as i have to reupdate and refurnish my previous stories,so please understand .**

(P.S. Naruto's still tied up,blindfolded.)

Naruto Groaned as he woke up,he had been injected with something by Sasuke,he didn't know what it is,all he knew was whatever Sasuke had injected into him,it made

him groggy and hot,fact,he felt so hot he just wanted a nice cold also realized something else,He was wearing a silky had changed him while he

was then felt something fluffy and comfortable behind ,being the curious decided to bring his cuffed hands to the fluffy objects and tugged it real

hard,he then felt a surge of pleasure spread throughout his body and then dawned onto Naruto that those fluffy things were tails,and it was that

realization,he pushed his head down onto the bed and confirmed he had fox substance Sasuke had injected into him turned him into a half fox!Naruto wasn't glad

for that,and he wanted to kill Sasuke,but with the restraints,that'll be impossible.

Sasuke walked into the room,he had heard the moan Naruto made and went to check on him,he then saw Naruto pushing his head into the bed,checking to see if he

had had saw that action,and found it then proceeded to walk up to Naruto,and he decided to tease the Dobe

"I see you're enjoying your new body parts."

"Teme!Return me back to normal!"Naruto squirmed his body around to hit Sasuke to no avail. Sasuke then grabbed one of Naruto's tail and squeezed it hard,which in

return made Naruto moan in pleasure. Sasuke then proceeded and said:"do you know why i brought you here?"

"I believe I said no on that." Naruto said with a tint of anger in his voice

"Well,i brought you here to rape you."

"You're kidding me."

Sasuke then replied:"I'm not,and you look extremely fuckable now."

Naruto realized Sasuke was not kidding and tried to break the restraints,but no matter how hard he tried,the restraints would not saw Naruto trying to

break the restraint and there was no way those restraints were going to be he then took his time and took off his clothes,revealing the muscular body that

hid beneath the clothes he was wearing,he then proceeded to kiss Naruto in the lips,but Naruto had shut his lip tight and refused to let Sasuke's tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke got irritated by that action and pulled on one of Naruto's Tail,Naruto whimpered,he had wanted to moan loudly,but he knew that if he did,Sasuke would put his

tongue into his mouth,and that was certainly not a nice feeling,and he didnt want it.

Sasuke grunted when he realized Naruto was refusing to open his mouth and so he decided to pull two tails,Naruto then felt a irresistible surge of pleasure going

through his whole body and his penis steadily grew erect and he released the sexiest moan Sasuke ever heard,Sasuke then took the chance and inserted his lip into

Naruto's mouth, and explored the cavern he had once imagined a few minutes,he left narutos lip and ripped the kimono into two,he then took off the blindfold

to reveal a pair of beautiful azure eyes. Sasuke's heart felt a increase in pulse rate when he saw those azure eyes staring into him,the eyes he always fantasized

about,he had wanted the person who had it to belong to him,for as long as he bloody lived.

Sasuke was still fuming at Naruto for his resistance,so he planned to tease Naruto until he started begging,so he started by nipping on Naruto's new fox ear,Hard,that in

turn,made Naruto arch his back and his manhood had fully erected,naruto made a erotic mewl,and Sasuke had a hard on hearing making sure Naruto was fully

erect,he put a cock ring around Naruto's had noticed the foreign object on his manhood and asked Sasuke while gasping in a pattern: "Sa...su...ke,what...

did... ...onto...me?"Sasuke then grinned and took out a remote control,and he switched it on.

Naruto felt the vibration spreading throughout his penis,the feeling was undescribable,it felt so horrid,the vibrations were making him hurt,yet the Pain was so

pleasurable,it numbed had trashed around and rubbed himself on the bed,but he could not cum,it was a horrid feeling,when he was at the peak of pleasure and

yet he couldn't Release it. He then begged Sasuke: "Teme,please...get this thing off me."Sasuke smirked,the way Naruto looked now,had exceeded his

then proceeded to Naruto's chest and cupped his mouth around Naru's nipples,and he used one hand and then bit and sucked Naruto's nipple real hard.

Naruto felt his Nipples being bitten,and had moaned in response to that,the Amount of pleasure he got from being bitten on the nipples was huge,added the sucking,and

he was on his way to then added rhythmic Pinches to the other nipple,He felt pleasured to the max,but he couldn't release his cum,and so he started

swaying his hips up and down to try relieve himself from the torture known as not being able to cum. 

Sasuke saw his adorable Naruto sway his hip up and down and decided to stroke his dick,making the torture more torturous,and he first stroked it slowly,making Naruto

Moan again but this time with a hint of frustration,he then stroked it faster until he decided it was a comfortable pace for him and started panting harder

due to the fast stroking and he was losing self restraint fast,he was moaning louder and louder and at a more frequent pace then heard Sasuke ordering him

to suck on three finger,he originally resisted,until he said He'll let him cum after he's he reluctantly sucked on Sasuke's finger,making sure to lick every part of it.

Sasuke hated to admit it,but Naruto was good at sucking,just by having his finger sucked,Sasuke was already having an Naruto was done Lubricating

Sasuke's finger,he flipped Naruto over and made sure he could see Naruto's face,he then proceeded to Put a finger into Naruto's entrance and was fingering around

looking for Naruto's he found Naruto's prostate,he shoved 2 more finger in and Naruto moaned in pleasure as an reaction,he then started to thrust at the

prostate more,causing Naruto to arch his body more and Crying in pleasure before blocking Sasuke with his still cuffed hands. 

Naruto had never experienced this type of feeling before,it felt like it hurt,yet it felt like he was melting into hot goo,the feeling from getting his prostate slammed was

Heavenly,but it was god damn painful,like his limbs were being torn apart from his body,he had started crying in pain when Sasuke thrusted a finger into him,but the

longer Sasuke thrusted,the better he felt,and the more he moaned,but when Sasuke added two more finger,it felt like he was thorn felt so much pain that he

Instinctively put his cuffed hands and took out Sasuke's finger,and when Naruto looked up to Sasuke,he knew Sasuke was enraged,really enraged.

Sasuke saw Naruto took out his finger and he was enraged,he had told Naruto not to resist,but yet he ,in a fit of anger,decided to enter Naruto without

preparing him properly,he dropped his shorts and put the tip of his manhood just outside Naruto's entrance,Naruto noticed and cried:"Sasuke,please,dont."

"Too late,dobe."Sasuke Thrusted his whole length into Naruto's entrance and that earned him a screeching moan from it had hurt,but it also felt so good for

Naruto,after awhile,Naruto felt Sasuke thrusting into his prostate,making him mewl."Sasuke-kun,Ah~" Naruto managed to say before his prostate got slammed,he

tried to say the sentence he said again:"Sasuke-kun,please,Let me cum."this time with a lustrous look on his face and his body in a sexual position.

Sasuke had entered Naruto and it felt good,the muscle rings around Naruto's entrance were clasping onto his manhood tightly,and as he slammed into Naruto's

prostate,it loosened,he also could see every part of Naruto's naked had slammed into the prostate when he heard Naruto softly said: "Sasuke-kun,Ah~",

he then heard Naruto properly,this time saying :"Sasuke-kun,please,Let me cum." with a tinge of lust in his then looked up at Naruto's face,the blond had

a lustrous glint in his eye and his face indicated he was lusting for his then thrust one more time and removed the cock ring while saying:"I love you

Naruto,i know this is horrible,but i want you to be mine,and mine alone."He said that before thrusting into Naruto's prostate and released his hot white liquid Alongside

Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys,kushina here,In my previous two chapters I have noticed that some of the words have gone missing, I sincerely apologise for those who have been confused by when I uploaded the docs,they deleted some of my words, and I don't know why,can any fellow writers please tell me why this is happening,and how to solve it? Thanks :D,now lets go into da story.

Naruto awakened in the worst way possible, his ass hurt thanks to the ramming Sasuke gave him last night,his cock hurt for no apparent reason,he had 9 fucking tails and Sasuke was hugging him Ravenette had raped him the previous night before and now he was hugging Naruto like he was a bolster, not only that,he was suffocating him(which was of course an accident).Naruto then tried to wiggle free the hug,but to no avail,he then decided to use one of his tails to smack the Ravenette awake,little did he know Sasuke was awake,Sasuke couldn't believe his lovely blond was that much of a idiot,and he couldn't resist scoffing at him.

"usuratonkachi,did you really think that'll hurt me."Naruto replied with another smack from his tails , Sasuke found Naruto's fox tail fluffy,and he decided to snuggle all his tail(including the one he was smacked with).After snuggling into the tail,he hugged it,the tails had a feeling he had always yearned,Warmth,softness and the feeling of someone beside him.

After snuggling for awhile,he heard a sexy mewl,he apparently hugged Naruto's tails too hard,and as the tail was one of Naruto's new weakness,the raven had forgotten about it,he then soften his hugs and Apologetically said: "my bad,Naruto." He then heard a disgruntled mumble,he couldn't make out what the blond was saying,but he could see Lust in the boys cerulean eyes,he then heard Naruto mumble again,but this time more clearly: " Sasuke,fuck me." Sasuke was taken aback by what Naruto had said,but regained his composure and asked "you sure you want me to?" Naruto replied,this time,his with a Vexed voice,face red and hot: "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE,JUST SCREW ME ALREADY." The Raven looked at Naruto and realized his face was flushed,he then realized that Naruto was still under the drug that made Naruto grew tails and ears,It's side effect was that it increased the libido of whoever consumed Raven smirked and complied with the Fox's wishes.(im too lazy to write another sex scene sry)

The Next day,the Raven woke up and lightly tugged the Blond,trying to wake him,When he was sure the blond was awake,he gave the Blond a kiss,and told him with a fixed expression : "I'll return to the village,once I murder Itachi, meanwhile, you belong to me."The blonde replied with a calm and gentle voice: "You better keep that promise."Whilst raven then dissipated into thin air.

Several Months later,News spread like Wildfire that Itachi had died,a Certain Blonde had received the news and looked anxiously around the town,he went and searched every Nook and Cranny of the Village,only to be dejected by empty he was heading to the last Training ground(after searching everywhere of course),he was disheartened,he was sure he wouldn't find him there.

Naruto had reached The last Training ground,He saw a certain ravennette with Obsidian black eyes,Naruto then,with his blue eyes shining, jumped up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Welcome back!I missed you."Naruto said while trying to hide the tinge of red on his face.  
Sasuke then smiled softly and said : "I did too." Before kissing his Fox.

This marks the end of the story,ill be rewriting the first two chapter as doc editor decided to troll me by removing ,ill be re-adding in those words and I may improve my choice of words and sentences. 


End file.
